Life through my Eyes
by lnk
Summary: I stink at summaries... well... it's about Hermione, and her secret no one can know about
1. The day my diary burned

**Author Note... Well first story ever... I think it stinks but my friends tell me it's good!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot... and Hermione's secret**

**Chapter 1**

It was a regular night on Grimuald Place, the night before Hermione's seventh year. As usual, she sat in the kitchen next to the fireplace staring into the flames, a book in hand. The book she was reading was... her diary. As retarded as it may sound, she had been writing a diary all of her life. But now she must burn it, so that no one can find out her secret. "I must do it," Hermione thought as she threw the book onto the flames. As it was burning she ran to her room and cried.

Hermione opened her eyes to a wet pillow, and recalling what she had done the night before, closed her eyes trying to make it all go away. 'I have to be strong' she thought and got up. After she collected herself, she took a shower and picked out a nice navy blue summer dress with straps that showed off the calves that she now had as a result of the daily training she had done over the summer. She had full breasts now, and her hair had finally waved out to beautiful light brown waves all the way to her tailbone. She put her hair into a braid and levitated her Hogwarts things down the stairs and into the front hallway, careful not to upset Black's mother as she went. 'A new day is a new beginning' she thought as she went to eat breakfast.

Mrs. Weasley, Gin, Harry, and Ron were already there eating. She looked at them, said good morning, grabbed a piece of toast, and pranced out of there and into the Black's library. She engulfed herself in a book until Harry came in. he asked her, "What's wrong Herms?"

"Don't call me Herms, and nothing"

"There are tears in your eyes, and you were shaking and trembling all the way around the kitchen. Don't lie!"

"I would never lie, and it's nothing of your concern," she said lying.

"Hermione, please tell me what is wrong!"

"Nothing! Bloody Hell, there's nothing wrong! Leave me alone!" She stormed out of the room leaving the book and a pen on the chair. Harry sat on the book dazed and stared at the ceiling waiting for the slam that would soon come. SLAM! The whole of the house shook and Harry winced at the sound. He realized he was sitting on Hermione's book and quickly got off of it. He looked at the cover of the book and saw the words "My Diary" carved crudely into the spine of the book. Suddenly, he knew how to find out what was wrong. He opened the diary and found only one entry, it read:

"_I finally did it, I got rid of my diary, and no one will ever know my secret unless I tell them. It is sad that even Harry and Ron, and not even my parents can know this secret. If anyone found out, I would die. To get rid of the diary, I burned it in the kitchen fireplace, and threw away the ashes. By the time anyone knows I have a secret, those ashes will be long gone. Hopefully someone will be near me as I die, and I will tell them what it is. Today I woke up like it was a normal day and-"_

That is where the diary was cut off. Harry was astounded! Hermione had a secret that if anyone found out what it was, she would DIE! He put down the diary and ran out of the room in search for Hermione. Meanwhile, Hermione realized that she had left her brand new diary and pen on the chair in the library. She ran to the library and found her diary undisturbed (odd…). She picked it up and threw it in her suitcase, zipping it up as Harry ran in and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry"

"What, why"

"I was unkind, forgive, you have a right to keep your secrets."

"Ummmm… I guess I'm also sorry about the way I acted. I was really frustrated, I had a bad night" Harry went up to her and held her in a hug. Ron found them like that when he walked in. "Oh, am I interrupting something then?" He asked. Harry and Hermione both blushed and mumbled "No—it was just a friendly hug—we don't see each other that way" etc.

"Oh, okay, sure it was" Hermione jumped on him

"NO IT WASN'T THAT WAY RON WEASLY!" Mrs. Weasley walked in to a blushing Harry, a shaking Hermione, and a cowering Ron, "Now isn't it to early in the morning for a fight?" she asked, "Now it's time to be on our way, u each have five minutes before we absolutely have to leave, so try not to murder each other just yet. Save it for the train." Five frustrating minutes later, and Ron and Hermione refusing to talk to each other, they were on their way.

**End chapter**

**How do u think I did...? I think I did okay... I guess… my only request is for you to review…. I need to know if it's any good before I continue it. Anyways….. sorry about the short chappie…. The next couple will be MUCH longer….. Review!**


	2. Hermione's final vow

**Author Note: Here's cookie dough for all of u peoples who actually reviewed my first experience at writing:**

**Cake101- thx 4 the wonderful review! I like the fact that u r caught up in the story:) and no.. she does not _have _Voldemort's baby...**

**Kore- (I Wuv U!) Thx so so so so so mucho for reviewing my spiritual twin:) I am updating it... NOW:)**

**Niahannie- I loved ur review! It was funnyand cute! (sumptin hard 4 me 2 do!) no... she's not Voldemort... but ur close:)**

**ObseZzionZzZ- I don't know... y did she want to kill herself? Read on an find out:)**

**Disclaimer: Let me check... I own Harry Potter... fine... I'll tell the truth (crosses fingers) I don't own Harry Potter (Gets shot by JK Rowling) AHHHHHHHH OK OK I DON'T OWN HIM NO FINGERS CROSSED! **

**Chapter 2**

As Hermione got out of the car Harry pulled her over telling Ron and the rest of his family that he would be "just a minute." He turned to Hermione and immdiatly grabbed her arm and pulled around the corner saying, "If you had a dangerous secret, why didn't you just tell us that you had one that you couldn't tell us?" Hermione turned red with anger and immediatly stated,"You read my DIARY!"

"Yes, now why didn't you tell us?"

"DON'T I HAVE A RIGHT TO KEEP MY OWN BLOODY SECRETS!" she screamed as she stormed out of sight telling him, "Don't expect to see me on the train." Harry wondered what the secret was and why Hermione was so mad about him reading her diary as he walked toward Ron and got on the train.

**Hermione POV**

"I can't believe him, I just can't believe him... I have my right to keep secrets, and he has to go snooping around. Wait a minute, did he read my other diary? Oh no!" Hermione mumbled to herself as she slumped to the ground in tears. She noticed people were staring, so she went to the end of the train to the Head Girl and Boy's compartment, wondering who was head boy. Her question was almost immediatly answered by Draco striding in with his badge flashing brightly against the sun on her face.

**Draco's POV**

I walked in the compartment and saw Hermione's tear stained face when his badge shone brightly upon her face. He immediatly thought to put his legillemcy to work, as he had just learned how to do it that summer. He probed her mind to see what was wrong so that he could make fun of the mudblood for it. He almost immediatly found what he was looking for (after seeing a wierd looking dog.. or something like that) and almost fainted at what her thoughts were. _SHE WAS VOLDEMORTS GRANDDAUGHTER AND THE ONLY HEIR AFTER HIM!_ He immediatly knew that she was upset over the fact that Potty had tried to make her reveal this secret. He also understood that she thought that if she was found out, she would be sent to Azkaban or worse, tortured. And last but not least, she totally wanted to be part of the light side, but she knew that her grandfather would brainwashh her and teach her to walk, talk, and be evil. He immediatly paled and sat down to clear his head. Hermione looked at him curiously and tried to understand what was going on. He immediatly got up and went to the Slytherin compartment to get his owl to tell his dad what he had heard. (He wanted advice on what to do) He sat down with an eagle feather quill and wrote:

_Dear Lucius,_

_Today I found out the oddest thing. I found out that Granger is the heir to Voldemort! I'm telling you the truth Lucius, so don't curse me. I need some advice, please help me._

_Draco_

He sealed the letter and took it off to the owelry. He mailed it and went back to his common room, immediatly avoiding Hermione as he went to his room to do his homework.

**Hermione POV**

Hermione was so upset, that at dinner, she didn't eat with Harry and Ron, she sat at the end of the table, all by her lonesome. As soon as the food arrived, though, she got up and went to the library. She went to her hidey hole in a dark corner of the library, and placed books around it to make an aclove. She started reading, and she got very drowsy. Sooner or later, she fell asleep.

3 hours laterz-

I woke up with a pounding headache, and realized I was in the infirmary. I immediatly sat up, and fell back down when the pounding in my head increased. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up into a pair... of silver eyes? She immediatly reacted by scooting to the end of the bed. A hand reached out and stoppedme from falling off the end. As soon asI was sat up by two strong hands,I opened her eyes and adjusted to the light to see... DRACO? What was Draco doing here? He was supposed to be... not here anyways! I immediatly shrieked, and help my head because of the pounding. Draco gave me something and said,

"Drink this" I did, and the headache went away, on instinct, I asked,

"What happened?"

"You were under about 100 books when I found you" I immediatly realized that my little "cave" had collapsed... darn.

"Who found me"

"Ummm... duh... me" I glared at his sarcasm, and I sarcastically said,

"Thanks"

"Ya no problem"

**Draco's POV**

I could feel myself get hard as I was seeing her struggle to get up in the bed... _great,_ I thought to myself, ... _just wonderful. I already am hardened... I can't let her see. _I scrambeled to help her up, and in the process, hid the buldge in my jeans until it went away.(u see wat went on after this in Hermione's POV, so I start right at...)

"Ya no problem: I said, then added as an after thought, "You owe me a date though, for saving your puny little life... I'll pick you up tonight at 8:00pm... or rather, you will be transported to me at 8:00 pm and cannot be returned until I declare it so. See you tonight!" I walked out the room and made sure to hide behind a statue to be able to watch the "grandaughter" of Voldemort leave the infirmary in a huff. I went back to my rooms and chuckled to myself as I thought about "tonight." She would be mine.


	3. The date and the fainting

**W00T! I finally made it to the third chapter... I know, i know.. I haven't updated in forever, and you guys are probably pissed at me because I keep at me switching from first to third person... sorry.. I'm a beginner writer... I'm so sorry, bows to all. Well that's about it.. oh except for this: **

**Disclaimer: blattity blah blah... .you know what I do and don't own... or do you... smirk**

**Chapter 3**

**THOUGHTS ARE IN ITALICS OR 'THESE'!**

**Draco's POV**

Getting through the last couple of classes of the day had to be hell... waiting for Hermione, no Granger, and my "date" later that night... I really didn't want to put this "plan" into action, but I had to.

**Hermione's POV**

'I need some serious help...' I thought to myself as I walked through the corridors towards the Head Boy's and Girl's dorm (A/N Their living in the same dorm... I forgot to tell you peoples... stupid ,bangs head on a painted wall, coming away with a red forhead looking embaressed and ashamed) when I remembered the one person I could tell without her freaking out on me, as to the fact that she was dating Blaise.

I ran to the Gryffindor common room and screamed out the password, "Glory Be," to the Fat Lady, who looked offended as she opened the portrait to the common room.

"GINNY!'" I screamed, and Ginny basically jumped off the couch she was on and rushed over to me.

"What's up?"

"The ceiling, just kidding. Look, I have an issue I need to talk about privately," I said guesturing around the common room to the people staring at us.

"I understand. Come on," she said as she led me to her bedroom, and sat down. "What's your problem?"

"Well," I started as I moved to sit on the bed next to her. "Draco'smakingmecometoadatewithhimtonightat8:00,andIdon'tknowwhattowear,or even do," I said in one breath, coughing out the last words.

"Oh My GOD! YOUR GOING ON A DATE WITH DR-" I clamped my hand over her mouth. "Don't tell the whole world! He saved me from a falling bookshelf and my pay is a date with him tonight that I'm being forced to go to. I don't even have clue about what to wear, or how to act. I need you to give me a makeover in 2 hours."

"My biggest dream has come true, I finally get to give Hermione Granger a makeover... YES!" Ginny said, punching her fist into the air. "Now, follow me to my private restroom!"

"You can't have a pri-" I stopped there, staring at the most beautiful salon/bathroom room I'd ever seen. "Wow... thi- this is just amazing."

"I know... there are plusses with living with the Queen's of makeup, Lavender Brown, and Parvarti Patil. They made this bathroom, and said I could use it whenever I wanted, under one circumstance, tell no one... oh well, you're the only person I'll ever tell about this," she said distracted as she pulled makeup out and told me two word commands, such as, "close eyes," "fish lips," and "smile big." She pulled me to another end of the room, and started a quiz, "Favorite color?"

"Green."

"French, or Spanish."

"French"

"Short or Long"

Long"

"I've got the perfect thing!" She exclaimed as she ran to the back of the closet, coming out a total of one minute later with a long dress with slits up to the thighs, a low V-cut front, and the back went down to low enough to just barely cover up my butt. She also came out with a green beret (one of those French hats), emerald earrings and a necklace, and shoes with 3 inch heels, straps that X-ed upmy leg up to the top ofmy calves, and tying in the back ofmy legs with a bow. "No, I refuse to wear i-"

"You will wear it, because you don't want to look like a freak in front of Draco."

"Fine, and it's Malfoy."

"Whatever, let me help you out."

"Fine." She got me into to everything, and with a few spells, made me look perfect.

"Magnific!" She said, kissing her hand as she looked appraisingly at Hermione messy bun just under the beret,and the all too perfect emerald eyeshadow, with lightly tinted blush, and a slightly tinted red lipstick.

"Do you really think so?"

Now you have ten minutes to NOT ruin your make-up for your's and Draco's date! Be sure to tell me all the juicy details of the date!"

* * *

In another room of the Hogwarts, Draco is getting the last ofthe "plan" ready. He looks over to his clock to see that it's 7:59. _Oh crap... here we go! _He gets his wand and looks down at himself before calling Hermione to him.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I felt a tug my naval as I heard a whoosh. All I got to say was, "Thank you," to Ginny before I found myself stumbling into a VERY sexy Draco, no MALFOY. MALFOY was in a very dashing suit that had a white rose in is right pocket. He had a gold tipped cane and his hair was slicked back, making him look so majestic. Malfoy caught me with his eyes, and his mouth turned into surprise as he stared at my outfit.

"Ummmm... I wasn't sure what to wear, so I chose something formal... I'm assuming that's okay cause your wearing formal... right?" I asked.

"R-right... " he said handing me a red rose, I grabbed it, and I felt the second familiar tug in my naval... oh he was sneaky alright... When I could see again, we were standing in the middle of...

A desert?

"A desert, you took me on a date to a DESERT!" I shrieked, losing it completely. Yes, I had planned a wonderful date, but of course, I have to be humiliated... and I can't even get back- wait a minute, yes I can! "Draco, you give me that flower right now!"

"No," he said smirking.

"Why the hell not!" I screamed in response.

"You called me Draco.."

"What does that have to do with humiliating me by bringing me to a desert?"

"I'm not humiliating you.. follow me."

"Why," I mumbled as I followed reluctantly, "So you can lock me in a dungeon and torture me?"

He stopped, "I heard that, and no.. I could never torture you... your grandpa would murder me with the flick of his wand, but it does sound-"

"WHAT THE HELLL! DOES EVERY GODDAM PERSON ON EARTH AND EVERYTHING ELSE OUT THERE KNOW MY SECRET! GOD DAMMIT! F-U!"

"Wow, Hermione cursing? must be her dark side..."

"MALFOY, YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" I screamed, and right then and there I ran out of breath and fainted dead away.

* * *

**Malfoy POV**

I laughed until I realized that Hermione had fainted. "Hermione? Hermione... Hermione wake up!" _ok...Voldemort's plan is working a little too well...creepy... oh well.. makes it easier for me to succeed athis plan, 'take her to your manor so she has no clue what's going on. Then place her into the room connected to yours that has no way to the outside, or to the rest of the manor... oh and don't worry.. she won't be able to leave those two rooms..well.. except to go to her bathroom or closet, but not into yours though! I'll take care of that.' oh well... here we go!_

_

* * *

_

**Hermione POV**

I woke up kind of dizzy and sleepy in the biggest and softest bed ever. I looked around to see the fanciest room I had ever seen in my life. There were three doors all on different walls. The bed I was in was at the bottom of the room, there were about 12 marble steps all the way around the bed. Sitting up, I looked at the wall in front of me. It had a wall bookshelf made of redwood that was filled to the brim with books. "Wow" was all that I could say. Turning my head to the right, I saw an open door in the center of the wall that must have led into some sort of bathroom, theleftof thebathroom had a redwood framed mirror, and a huge make-up table with a beautiful chair. The right of the cathroom had a computer and a radio on a large redwood desk. Turning around I saw another door that was closed and it looked like it was locked tightly. That wall was bare except for two pictures. One was of.. Draco Malfoy and I in wedding clothes? The other was of a beautiful meadow with flowers, and it looked like there was a cliff that might have led down to a beach. Squinting my eyes, I realized that _I_ was in the picture.. right there, under that tree in the distance... I got up and stared closer.. I had a book in my hand that I was reading. I turned to the right and walked toward the last door that was slightly ajar, I passed the TV, and had a glimpse at the study desk. i opened the door and gasped in surprise. I was looking at the biggest closet in teh world. I squealed and ran inside, sunning through on long hallway full of clothes, shoes, and accesories. Feeling better about everything, I immediatly stopped and found a red and white Mexican skirt, a white tank top, and some white flipflops. I kept walking and found some new undergarments and some earrings that went down to the middle of my neck. I ran to the thing I thought was the bathroom. I gasped and shrieked with sheer amazement. The bathroom was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I was looking at a huge marble bathroom the size of my living room. The bathtub took up half the bathroom, and one of the walls was covered in a wall long mirror. On another wall, next to the bathtub, there was a computer/television thing, and it looked like there were speakers all over the room. "Wow," I said.

"You like it," the room seemed to answer back.

"Who are you and where are you?"

"I am the helper computer that controls your entire room, and Draco's room next door, and I am wherever you need me to be insde of these two rooms, I am here to keep you from going anywhere you're not supposed too, and to enforce the rules I have been assigned. Other than that, I am here to assitst you, though I must say, you picked a beautiful outfit that complimentsyour eyes and hair." the room DID answer back.

"Wow, then I guess I am in Malfoy Manor."

"I am not allowed to reveal any of that information to you."

"oh.. ok.. so that rooom that was locked was Malfoy's?"

"Yes."

"May I have a long bath..."

"But of course Miss," the computer answered, and five minutes later I heard, "Your bath is ready Miss, what scent of bubbles would you like?"

"Straberry-Kiwi-Melon would be wonderful.. oh and Rasberry-Strawberry Shampoo and Conditioner."

"Yes, Ma'am. There, they're right under the bathroom counter." This was the first time I saw the other section of te bathroom. One very nice sink, and a nice toilet as well. I walked over to the sink cabnet, and sure enough, there was exactly what I wanted.

"Wow, I'm impressed." I said turning around to find my bathtub full of bubbles. I stripped down and jumped right into the 5 foot deep bathtub. Then it hit me... I had been kidnapped, never to go home again, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Miss... MISS! Are you ok? I'm caller Master into here!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Hermione? Hermione?" I heard Draco say as he ran into the bathroom, racing towards me, and jumping into the bathtub and swimming towards me,"Hermione, you've got to stop screaming, or else you'll faint again, Hermione, are you listening?"

"AhhHhHhHhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." I stopped to catch my breath, and was about to start screaming again when I felt a hand clamp over my mouth, "Ahmph."

"Hermione, please stop. You can't faint again." I heard Malfoy's breath playing across my ear. I turned around and slapped him. "How dare you kidnap me! Take me back to Hogwarts at once!"

"I can't, our Lord has commanded our family to trap you, and to teach you all about Dark Art's. When we have taught you all we can, we are to send you off to the Dark Lord so he can prepare you to be his heir. It is not our fault that your mother killed Lord Voldemort's son and wife, and then ran away with you. By the way, how did you find out that you were Lord Voldemort's heir, and how have you been under protection you're whole life?"

Tears came to my eyes, remembering my mother, and all that she had told me and told me that now matte what I needed to be good. "That's none of your buisness."

"I'm sorry, that must have been to rude of me.. I'm sorry.. will you forgive me.." I was still upset that I couldn't go back, and that Draco had to know everything, but had he called me?

"Did you just call me Hermione."

"Yes."

"Why."

"Because, you are one of us now."

"I- I will NEVER be one of you."

"I'm sorry.. but you will be according to Voldemort, but, in the meantime, you should finish your bubble bath... your water's getting rather cold." I immediatly blushed at teh thought that I was naked in a bathtub with Draco, yes Draco. Thank God for the bubbles. I got out of the bathtub and got into my adorable outfit and went to the door that was locked earlier and was wide open now. I walked into a room that looked almost the same as mine, except without all the girlie stuff. I heard the shower and reached to knock on the door. The second my hand connected with it, all the alrms in teh room went red, and started flashing. I screamed and backed away from the door, covering my ears to get that horrible noise out of my head. In a few seconds I was on my knees on the floor holding my head in my hands. I didn't even notice when Draco came bursting out of the bathroom in a towel and run across the room. I also didn't notice when he pressed some buttons on a panel until I felt the pain in my head stop, and the sound stopping.

"What do you think your doing!" Draco asked across the room.

"I h-h-hurt." I answered.

"Oh great, not again, let me get you to your bed." He exclaimed as he worked his way across the room and picked me up, carrying me to my bed. "You'll be okay," was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

Theres the end of this chappie:P sry it took me forever.. I hada stressful end of summer, beginning of school year time. I would appreciate if you reviewed this:P

Oh.. here's cookie dough:

Lady Saint- Harry really won't die will he! Arghhhhh! I'm sorry about the first person to third thing.. I fixed it up better in this chappie... I like the letter I had sent to Lucius too.. it was funny! It just seems like something Draco wouldn't do... :)

Deztine- It is my job to be a Hermione torturer! Muahahaha:)

Oh.. I'm starting a new story.. you peoples should read it!


End file.
